


Ericson’s Has Gone To Meme Hell

by Honey_Milk277



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), the walking
Genre: Basically everybody’s friends ksksks, Bisexual Disaster Clementine (Walking Dead), F/F, F/M, I was also told to write this, Im just using this as a breather between my actual big fanfic, I’ll add more ships and such don’t worry, Lesbian Disaster Violet, Lesbian Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), M/M, Memes, Multi, chatfic, shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Milk277/pseuds/Honey_Milk277
Summary: Basically I just wanted to write a chatfic between A Picture’s Worth A Thousand WordsAnd bc I was told to write it ksksksWhen a certain group of troubled youths collide with a group of meme filled idiots, what happens? Hell unleashes, that’s what happens.





	1. The Sinners Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Character usernames;
> 
> NuggetLord - Violet  
> TangerineQueen - Clementine  
> PianoMan - Louis  
> MulletsRCool - Marlon  
> Quack - Duck  
> An actual angel - Sarah  
> The Cool García - Gabe  
> The ACTUAL Cool García - Mariana  
> BROOOdy - Brody  
> Bluesy - Minerva  
> ARTIST RIGHTS - Sophie  
> Tenn I See - Tenn  
> Yeehaw - Ruby ( Not Sorry )  
> ASSim - Aasim  
> Soupboy - Omar  
> Walker Fucker - James  
> Da Bomb - Mitch  
> Da Bomb 2.0 - Willy 
> 
> They’ll probably change tho ksksks

_4:30 PM, Wednesday_

_The EricsINNERS Groupchat_

* * *

 

PianoMan : GUYS DID YOU HEAR ABOHT THE NEW KIDS ????

NuggetLord : Louis shut the fUck up im trying to sleep

Yeehaw : Vi, isn’t it 4 in the afternoon ???

PianoMan : iTS 4 IN THE AFTERNOOOOON

NuggetLord : continue that and I will smite you where you stand 

MulletsRCool : Your eyes are the size of the moon

NuggetLord : I hate you both

BROOOdy : KSKSK 

Yeehaw : aNyways new students ??

PianoMan: Yeah :0 I should ask for their numbers and add them

NuggetLord : but why 

MulletsRCool : bc apparently one of them is a really cute girl

PianoMan : yeah vi ;))) 

NuggetLord : Lou I will snap your neck 

PianoMan : D: violent ! 

Yeehaw : I mean to be fair you can’t spell violent without Violet

NuggetLord : exactly

NuggetLord : no wait shut up

ASSim : rude

NuggetLord : yes come defend your girlfriend

ASSim : sHUT UP SHES JOT MY GIRLFIRWND

BROOOdy : oh my god I’ve never seen him freak out that much wOW

MulletsRCool : be careful he might murder you all with his diary

ASSim : ITS NTK AFUCKUNG DISRUSJSHDHSHSH

Yeehaw : you okay aasim ??????

Soupboy : y’all made him foam at the mouth what the fuck 

PianoMan : OMAR :D should we add the new kids after I get their numbers 

Soupboy : sure whatever just stop killing poor aasim he’s the only one I trust with taste testing my food

PianoMan : wounded !! 

NuggetLord : Lou you hate cantaloupes why would anyone trust you with taste testing 

PianoMan : says the girl who lives solely off nuggets

Soupboy : this is why I never recruit you two to taste test 

PianoMan : SO Unanimous vote to add new kids ??? 

BROOOdy : yeah sure 

* * *

 

_2:39 PM , Thursday_

_The EricsINNERS Groupchat_

**PianoMan added TangerineQueen, Quack, An actual angel, The Cool García, The ACTUAL Cool García, and Walker Fucker to the groupchat**

BROOOdy : I have a few questions about “ Walker Fucker “ 

Walker Fucker : ????

TangerineQueen : hello ! 

PianoMan : hello Clementine !!!! 

The Cool García : where’s my hello

The ACTUAL Cool García : shut up gabe

The ACTUAL Cool García : Anyways hi !! 

Yeehaw : howdy 

PianoMan : okay now that everyone’s here we should introduce ourselves 

PianoMan : I’ll go first I’m Louis if you didn’t know already ;) 

BROOOdy : you literally added them to the groupchat Louis 

BROOOdy : Anyways hi I’m Brody please ignore Louis and Marlon at all times 

PianoMan : RUDE

MulletsRCool : RUDE 

BROOOdy : :) 

Yeehaw : nice to meet y’all I’m Ruby 

Quack : OKAY WHO THE FCUK HAS THEIR NAME AS “ MULLETSRCOOL “ 

MulletsRCool : THEY ARE AND UR NAME IS LITERALLY QUACK 

Quack : ,,, touché 

An actual angel : kSKSKSKSK GET WRECKED DUCK 

Quack : sHU UP

The Cool García : I’m Gabe 

MulletsRCool : sup I’m Marlon 

MulletsRCool : Wait your name is literally dick

MulletsRCool : oKAY FIRST OF ALL I MEANT DUCK BUT OKAY 

An actual angel : DICK IM SCREAMING

TangerineQueen : sARAH NO STAY INNOCENT

Quack : FIGHT ME MULLET MAN I MAY BE TUNNING ON ZERO SLEEP BUT ILL TAKE YOU 

The ACTUAL Cool García : no offense duck ily but you’re literally a gremlin and I saw you lose a fight to a kitten 

Quack : mARIANA SHSHDHSHDHFHSHSHSHSH IM TOUGH

PianoMan : HSHDHWOWPSNFJE LMFAO

PianoMan : Wait we’re missing someone

PianoMan : VIOLET GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND INTRODUCE YOURSELF 

NuggetLord : no 

PianoMan : r u d e

TangerineQueen : !! I’ve heard about you Violet :0 

NuggetLord : ,,,

NuggetLord : Louis what did you do and say 

PianoMan : only good things I assure :) 

NuggetLord : I hate you

NuggetLord : whatever I’m Violet 

BROOOdy : still concerned about Walker fucker 

Walker Fucker : sorry I’m James. I don’t uh have sex with walkers I swear. 

BROOOdy : what even is a walker ????

TangerineQueen : James really likes the walking dead so ,,, Walker fucker 

BROOOdy : OHHHH 

BROOOdy : ew

ASSim : concern.jpg 

ASSim : “I don’t have sex with walkers I swear”

Walker Fucker : I don’t. 

Yeehaw : ooooookay 

Yeehaw : Anyways we should all play a game to get to know each other better ! 

PianoMan : !!!! YOure absolutely right Ruby my dear ! 

Yeehaw : don’t call me that 

BROOOdy: yeah or Aasim will strangle you

ASSim : LAPFOWJXHD I HATE YOU ALL 

TangerineQueen : ksksks anyways

PianoMan : RIGHT 

PianoMan : so truth or dare anyone ? 

NuggetLord : oh my fucking god

An actual angel : I’m down 

Quack : y’all ,, I can’t see ,,, I’m going to sleep ,,, 

An actual angel : Jesus Christ duck go to bed before you die

TangerineQueen : !!! Goodnight Ducky ! 

The Cool García : I read that as Dicky not gonna lie

The ACTUAL Cool García : Jfc Gabe 

An actual angel : sTOP 

PianoMan : OKAY SO TRUTH OR DARE 

PianoMan : rules are you gotta send photographic proof or videos you do a dare bc SOMEONE likes to chicken out of them 

PianoMan : glaring @ u Vi, Aasim, n Marlon 

MulletsRCool : I DO NOT

BROOOdy : Marlon yes you do

TangerineQueen : #exposed 

PianoMan : LMAOOO

NuggetLord : fuck you I do not

PianoMan : regardless who wants to go first I say Clementine 

TangerineQueen : Wait what 

TangerineQueen : alright fine why not

TangerineQueen : dare cowards

PianoMan : ohohohohoho I like you already 

PianoMan : I dare you to send a selfie since nobody else has seen your face yet

TangerineQueen : really

BROOOdy : speaking of how did u even meet her ??? 

PianoMan : got sent to the principals and she was in there so I got her number and she gave me everyone else's

NuggetLord : for the record I say this is incredibly stupid

TangerineQueen sent an image

BROOOdy : OH SHIT UR CUTE !!!

TangerineQueen : HSHSHDHHFKSKF THANK YOU ?? 

NuggetLord : oh 

TangerineQueen : ????? 

PianoMan : KSKSKSK RIP VIOLET 

TangerineQueen : ???¿???¿?

* * *

 

_NuggetLord to PianoMan_

NuggetLord : LOU WHAT THE FUCK ????

PianoMan : innocent.jpg

NuggetLord : L O U I S 

NuggetLord : YOU DIDNT TELL ME SHE WAS PRETTY 

PianoMan : I actually did but go off 

NuggetLord : JSJFJSLWPF FUCK

PianoMan : ;))) 

* * *

 

_EricsINNERS_

The Cool García : but yeah that’s how I got smacked in the face with a baseball

TangerineQueen : ily Gabe but you’re literally so dumb 

The Cool García : :(( but ilyt <333

The ACTUAL Cool García : thank god im not the only one who sees he’s a dumbass 

An actual angel : be nice to your brother !! 

PianoMan : oh worm that’s your brother ?? 

The ACTUAL Cool García : lol yeah 

TangerineQueen : HAHDHD MARIANa 

PianoMan : Anyways ur turn Clementine

TangerineQueen : oh right !!! Hmm ,,, who’s getting truth or dared next ,,, 


	2. Truth Or Dare Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ericsinners find out that wow, T OR D really sucks especially when some details about Clementine’s past comes up.   
> Some details about Clem’s past in canon are gonna be yoted out the window or changed ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay basically any day I’m not working on my main fic I’ll be writing and posting for this one since this is a shitpost and I’m a walking shitpost
> 
> Anyways, here’s the character key as always ( bc I’ll forget but lie n say it’s to help y’all ksksks ) ;
> 
> NuggetLord - Violet  
> TangerineQueen - Clementine  
> PianoMan - Louis  
> MulletsRCool - Marlon  
> Quack - Duck  
> An actual angel - Sarah  
> The Cool García - Gabe  
> The ACTUAL Cool García - Mariana  
> BROOOdy - Brody  
> Bluesy - Minerva  
> ARTIST RIGHTS - Sophie  
> Tenn I See - Tenn  
> Yeehaw - Ruby ( Not Sorry )  
> ASSim - Aasim  
> Soupboy - Omar  
> Walker Fucker - James  
> Da Bomb - Mitch  
> Da Bomb 2.0 - Willy
> 
> Enjoy !!
> 
> ALSO this is continued after they meet so it’ll be easier for t or d’s to happen n shit   
> Also bc im lazy

_4:30 PM , Thursday_

_The EricsINNERS_

* * *

 

PianoMan : wow clem I cant beelieve you waited a whole day just foreveryone to meet everyone so you could do dares

TangerineQueen : did you want the groupchat full of everyone asking for selfies ??

PianoMan : .... you right

An actual angel : I think it was smart

TangerineQueen : thank you Sara this is why you’re my favorite

The Cool García : :(( I’m not your favorite ??

TangerineQueen : when I was like 14 and thought I was straight yeah 

TangerineQueen : OH WAIT FUCK

NuggetLord : ur gay ???

PianoMan : :000 OSHIT

TangerineQueen : well bi actually but yeah

The ACTUAL Cool García : we love our bi dumby 

Quack : bi-g time dumbass

Quack : pls don’t kill me

TangerineQueen : shut up dick boy

Quack : meAn I’m telling my dad

An actual angel : duck be nice !! 

PianoMan : Duck I love you for that pun 10/10

PianoMan : guys I hear screaming what the fuck 

Yeehaw : it’s coming from next door ??? 

Yeehaw : isn’t Violet next door to me ???

PianoMan : oh my god

PianoMan : VIOLET AJDHDHSH ARE U OKAY DM ME

TangerineQueen : should I go check on her ????? 

PianoMan : omg yes but also no 

TangerineQueen : ???

BROOOdy : Holy fuck Violet calm your gay ass down

The ACTUAL Cool García : OhHHHH IT MAKES SENSE NOW

TangerineQueen : ??? 

NuggetLord : iM FINE SHUTT HE FUCK UP OH MY GOS PLAY T OR D AND LEAVE ME BE

TangerineQueen : Vi ??? Are you sure you’re okay?

An actual angel : yeah we can come over and offer hugs

NuggetLord : iM FINE OH HSHFHWHF YEAH IM GOOD UH Play

NuggetLord : please 

TangerineQueen : Wait before we play my ass got outed y’all need to put yourselves too 

Quack : you outed yourself tho ??

BROOOdy : besides I have a feeling most of us are going to be straight :/

TangerineQueen : please :(( I don’t like being the only out one

TangerineQueen : even if you’re all hetties

PianoMan : I’m Pan 

PianoMan : wAIT NO PAN-O MAN 

The Cool García : Brody right ? 

BROOOdy : ???

The Cool García : Thank you for your advice bc I didn’t have to hear that dumbass pun

PianoMan : RUDE that was an A+ pun 

BROOOdy : I live to help and it really wasn’t Louis 

MulletsRCool : I get back and Lou is making puns 

MulletsRCool : sounds about right 

An actual angel : Anyways back to exposing ourselves I think I’m straight ??? Idk more questioning probably

TangerineQueen : and we love you for it

An actual angel : <3

NuggetLord : I’m uh

NuggetLord : I’m lesbian so 

TangerineQueen : valid 

BROOOdy : to make this easier everyone who’s straight say I 

Quack : I

The Cool García : I

MulletsRCool : I

ASSim : I 

Yeehaw : I 

BROOOdy : I

PianoMan : oKAY now everyone who’s anything other than a hettie say I 

TangerineQueen : I 

NuggetLord: I already told you guys ://

The ACTUAL Cool García : I 

Walker Fucker : I 

Soupboy : I

MulletsRCool : Omar ??? I thought you were straight

Soupboy : I’m ace I told you guys this forever ago

ASSim : the only things he’s ever been attracted to is his soup 

Soupboy : literally shut up or I’ll put your diary in the next pot 

ASSim : bITCH 

NuggetLord : Omar don’t it’s where all his cheesy love letters and poems are

PianoMan : AHDHD 

ASSim : FUCK YOU GUYS ITS NOT LOVER LETTWRS OR POEMS JUST PLAY T OR D ALREADY OH MY GODDJDHDHS

Yeehaw : leave poor Aasim alone

Yeehaw : also I think it’s real cute you write love letters n poems Aasim 

ASSim : oh uh thank you ruby

NuggetLord : oh so with her it’s love letters and poems

TangerineQueen : busted

ASSim : sHUTNYO AND PLAY 

TangerineQueen : ahdhdhshdkJSHF RIGHT FINE MARLON T OR D

MulletsRCool : oh shit what

MulletsRCool : oH FUCK OKAY UM D

PianoMan : ;) 

NuggetLord : leave

The ACTUAL Cool García : leave

NuggetLord : ,,, I like you you’re cool 

The ACTUAL Cool García : Thank you I am called the actually Cool García for a reason 

TangerineQueen : muahahahah yes good I was hoping you’d pick dare

MulletsRCool : oh god what are you going to do 

TangerineQueen : check ur dms in a minute uwu

PianoMan : ? Evil

Quack : you have no idea

MulletsRCool : NO 

MulletsRCool : NO FUCKING WAY

TangerineQueen : DO IT OR NO BALLS

PianoMan : ????

NuggetLord : ??

MulletsRCool : NO FUCK YOU IM NOT SHAVING MY MULLET

NuggetLord : OH MY GOD

PianoMan : oh my god

BROOOdy : HSHDHDOAKXBF HOLY FUCK

MulletsRCool : FUCK CLEMENTINE RIGHTS WHAT THE FUCK

TangerineQueen : NO BALLS 

An actual angel : that’s so mean Clem D:

NuggetLord : no please make him it smells like a dead cat 

MulletsRCool : IT DOES FUCKING NOT JM NOT SHAVING IT

TangerineQueen : NO BALLS !!

MulletsRCool : IF I HAVE TO SHAVE IT YOU HAVE TO TELL US WHY YOURE AT ERICSONS

An actual angel : waIT 

Quack : FUCK DONT

TangerineQueen : oof

The Cool García : Clem you don’t have to 

NuggetLord : ? 

TangerineQueen : nah it’s okay Gabe it’s fair 

The ACTUAL Cool García : if she starts crying I will march my ass down their and kick yours mullet man 

MulletsRCool : ???? 

NuggetLord : hey if you’re gonna cry you really don’t have to Clem 

TangerineQueen : my parents got in a freak car accident while on vacation when I was little

TangerineQueen : I don’t remember much but it’s okay I guess I’m adopted now and it’s great

TangerineQueen : but I started getting really bad nightmares and I started lashing out and shutting people out 

TangerineQueen : so I promised my adopted dad and mom I’d come here to try and get better I guess 

MulletsRCool : oh shit

MulletsRCool : I’m 

MulletsRCool : I’m so sorry

TangerineQueen : it’s aight

TangerineQueen : still no balls tho

MulletsRCool : oh my gOD

NuggetLord : hey uh Clementine

TangerineQueen : yeah ?

NuggetLord : if you ever need someone to talk to I’m um I’m always here

TangerineQueen : aww thanks vi <3 I’m here too

MulletsRCool : damn it got depressing

MulletsRCool : guess I really gotta shave my fucking mullet ://

TangerineQueen : it’s only fair 

TangerineQueen : plus if you don’t I’ll beat you up 

MulletsRCool : no tf you won’t youre literally tiny

TangerineQueen : my muscles aren’t bitch

MulletsRCool : ?????

The ACTUAL Cool García : Clem is like the most jacked person I know 

The Cool García : it’s really cool 

MulletsRCool : proof 

TangerineQueen : bet

PianoMan : to be fair she was wearing a big jacket 

NuggetLord : I just got back what about who being jacked

TangerineQueen sent an image

MulletsRCool : wHAT NO YOURE TINY THATS UNFAIR

PianoMan : OH SHIT

BROOOdy : Clem tbh you might turn me

TangerineQueen : JAKFPRPNCJRIE

Yeehaw : y’all ??? Violet’s screaming again what did you do 

PianoMan : IMF UCKING OMG VI CALM DOWN 

NuggetLord : SHUT YO IM FINE

TangerineQueen : you sure vi ??? 

NuggetLord : yes

* * *

 

_NuggetLord to PianoMan_

 

NuggetLord : FUCK FUCKFCUK LOUIS WHAT TEHF FUCK MAN 

PianoMan : KSOFOWKDBF I WAS RIGHT OG MY GOD

NuggetLord : SHES ??? NOT EVEN ORETTY SHES FUCKING HOT WHAT DO I DO OH MY GOS IM SO GAY 

PianoMan : HOMY SHIT VI CALM DOWNS DHFHWH

NuggetLord : I THINK IM CRYING 

NuggetLord : IM CRYING 

NuggetLord : LOUIS IS IT NORMAL TO CRY OCER GIRLS 

PianoMan : HOLY FUCK YOU USELESS LESBIAN IM 

NuggetLord : SHUT UP

PianoMan : KSKFJDKAJFJEOSM

 

* * *

 

_The EricsINNERS_

The ACTUAL Cool García : ksksksks me too Violet when I first met her lowkey 

TangerineQueen : KSKFJDJ M AR I 

The Cool García : I think we can all agree tho 

Quack : lol no she was like five and a twig when I met her 

TangerineQueen : we were literally seven learn how to count

Quack : MEAN

An actual angel : we were like 10 - 11 when we met so also no 

The ACTUAL Cool García : Gabe is just a thirsty bitch 

The Cool García : I AN NOT

NuggetLord : I’m back I’m good we’re good let’s keep playing 

TangerineQueen : ksksksks that means it’s Marlon’s turn 

MulletsRCool : oh fuck 

MulletsRCool : uhhhhh Duck kid t or d

Quack : t bitch y’all dares scare me

MulletsRCool : CLEM LITERALLY HAS THE SCARIER DARES WTF 

Quack : TRUTH ME NO BALLS MULLET MAN

MulletsRCool : bITCH 

PianoMan : oh this’ll be good

MulletsRCool : I literally can’t think of one skip me oh my god

PianoMan : MARLON WHAT THE FUCK

An actual angel : L O L

Quack : laaaaame 

TangerineQueen : oKAY as entertaining as this is I’m tired 

NuggetLord : get some sleep Clementine

TangerineQueen : I will 

NuggetLord : good

TangerineQueen : goodnight <3 

Yeehaw : shes screaming again 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KSKSK  
> RIP VI LMAOO


	3. Bonding? Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WoW it’s been a while since I updated whoops my b  
> Anyways the dorks spend some more quality bonding time but minus t or d because if I write another T or D chapter right away I’m gonna scream
> 
> Also a few old faces come back from the dead ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NuggetLord - Violet  
> TangerineQueen - Clementine  
> PianoMan - Louis  
> MulletsRCool - Marlon  
> Quack - Duck  
> An actual angel - Sarah  
> The Cool García - Gabe  
> The ACTUAL Cool García - Mariana  
> BROOOdy - Brody  
> Bluesy - Minerva  
> ARTIST RIGHTS - Sophie  
> Tenn I See - Tenn  
> Yeehaw - Ruby ( Not Sorry )  
> ASSim - Aasim  
> Soupboy - Omar  
> Walker Fucker - James  
> Da Bomb - Mitch  
> Da Bomb 2.0 - Willy
> 
> I still need the usernames ksksks  
> I’m horrible

  _4:20 PM, Monday_

_The Ericsinners_

* * *

Da Bomb: I lived bitch

PianoMan: hOL LY SHIT MITCH

NuggetLord: Mitch!

MulletsRCool: DUMBASS !

BROOOdy: of course anfjekdnsjsb

TangerineQueen: ???

Da Bomb: who thefuck

PianoMan: oh that’s clementine ! She’s new

Da Bomb: are ,,, all of these people new 

NuggetLord: yeah 

Da Bomb: ew

The ACTUAL Cool García: fuck you too 

PianoMan: anyways everybody meet Mitch 

TangerineQueen: hi??

An actual angel: wait where did he come from

PianoMan: oh right

PianoMan: okay so Mitch got his phone taken for like ,,, 

Da Bomb: two weeks 

PianoMan: TWO WEEKS by the principal because he looked up how to make a stink bomb

An actual angel: oh my god

PianoMan: and then made it

The Cool García: :0 

PianoMan: and set it off in the principals office

The ACTUAL Cool García: a fucking legend oh my god

Da Bomb: fuck yeah I’m a legend

TangerineQueen: holy shit how did you not get suspended what

Da Bomb: I had a damn good accomplice

Da Bomb: whos still under lockdown but we won’t talk about that

NuggetLord: free willy 2K19 

BROOOdy: FREE WILLY 

Quack: isn’t that that whale movie 

PianoMan: yes yes it is

An actual angel: I don’t think I’ve ever seen that movie

Quack: OFFENDED GASP

TangerineQueen: nO WE’RE NOT STARTING THIS DUCK

NuggetLord: ?

TangerineQueen: he gets really into explaining stuff and just please not about free willy again

Da Bomb: wait wait so if you’re all new then why the fuck haven’t I seen you around and why are you all even here anyways

PianoMan: to be fair Mitch you’re not the most observant 

Da Bomb: shut up

Yeehaw: don’t be rude Mitch 

PianoMan: besides I added them 

Da Bomb: well no shit

TangerineQueen: is there an issue with us being here?

Da Bomb: maybe there is

TangerineQueen: then square up and we’ll “talk” this out

Da Bomb: aight bet

* * *

 

_5:00 PM_

_Texas 2_

 

PianoMan: IM ?? QUAKING

BROOOdy: is she deadass about to fight Mitch ?

NuggetLord: I’m ???? This girl has balls what thenfuck

MulletsRCool: are we placing bets or

NuggetLord: if we are im betting Clementine 

PianoMan: of course you are you lesbian

NuggetLord: DID YOU SEE HER MUSCLES LOUIS SHE COULD KICK MITCH’S ASS

BROOOdy: we all did and I’m with vi on this one Mitch is going down

MulletsRCool: I’m betting Mitch tf

PianoMan: I’m legally not allowed to bet sorry

NuggetLord: never stopped you before

PianoMan: I’m LeGAllY UNaLlOwed tO PlacE BEts

BROOOdy: he just knows we’re right smh

* * *

_5:03 PM_

_The Ericsinners_

 

The ACTUAL Cool García: Clem as fun as it would be to watch you kick another persons ass

The ACTUAL Cool García: please don’t fight and get expelled

The Cool García: we’d miss you :((

Quack: yeah plus having to explain it to your dad

TangerineQueen: I wasn’t actually gonna fight him lmao

NuggetLord: damn :/

MulletsRCool: bets off :(

TangerineQueen: wait what

BROOOdy: MARLON YOU DUMBASS

MulletsRCool: OH FUCK

Da Bomb: you guys placed bets

Da Bomb: what the fuck

BROOOdy: I mean are you really surprised

Da Bomb: no but fuck you guys who betted for me

MulletsRCool: me

Da Bomb: anybody else

PianoMan: I’m legally not allowed to bet I’m a baby

NuggetLord: I bet on Clementine 

NuggetLord: and you are not anfucking baby Louis even if you act it

PianoMan: OUCH :((( 

TangerineQueen: wait you bet on me Violet? 

NuggetLord: uh ??? Yeah 

TangerineQueen: awww that’s so sweet <3 you haven’t even ever seen me fight someone <3

Yeehaw: what did y’all do to Violet 

Yeehaw: I was walking over to say hi in the courtyard

Yeehaw: and she just fuckin dropped her phone and started screechin’ like a banshee

PianoMan: KSJFJFJWJSJ

An actual angel: I can vouch 

The ACTUAL Cool García: kskssk mood violet a whole ass mood

NuggetLord: IM FINE SHR YP

NuggetLord: uhh no problem Clementine 

 TangerineQueen: <3

Yeehaw: Clementine stop breaking Violet

The ACTUAL Cool García: holy shit Clem please Violet’s having a heart attack 

TangerineQueen: good thing I know cpr

Yeehaw: shes dead

Yeehaw: you killed her

* * *

* * *

 

_5:10 PM_

_The Big Three_

 

PianoMan: There is nocfucking way Clem doesn’t know what she’s doing to Violet

BROOOdy: is ??? She into her or just trying to kill our friend

MulletsRCool: tune in next time because I’m lost too what the fuck is going on 

PianoMan: Vi big gay Clem is murdering her by being sweet and cute

MulletsRCool: oh god if they start pining I’m gonna scream

BROOOdy: so we all ship it?

PianoMan: fuck yeah

MulletsRCool: I’m not gonna ask

BROOOdy: we need a ship name

PianoMan: purple tangerine

BROOOdy: cute but no 

PianoMan: LesBi-ans

BROOOdy: Louis no 

MulletsRCool: violentine

BROOOdy: hOLY FUCK

MulletsRCool: ???

PianoMan: oh my god that’s perfect

BROOOdy: Marlon has a functioning brain I’m proud

MulletsRCool: thank you

MulletsRCool: wAIT WHAT THE FUCK FUCK YOU

BROOOdy: KSKFJFJWJJWJSJF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ksksksk hope y’all enjoyed !!  
> I’ll probably update again sometime today to make up like ,,, the week I was gone


	4. Ass Boy Is DONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I literally don’t know I’m just fucking around please pardon this dumb shit I’m in my feels I wanna cuddle my girlfriend aAAAA
> 
> Also Aasim has had enough of Clem breaking Vi and their pining but it doesn’t go as he expected. Moody Vi anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character usernames;
> 
> NuggetLord - Violet  
> TangerineQueen - Clementine  
> PianoMan - Louis  
> MulletsRCool - Marlon  
> Quack - Duck  
> An actual angel - Sarah  
> The Cool García - Gabe  
> The ACTUAL Cool García - Mariana  
> BROOOdy - Brody  
> Bluesy - Minerva  
> ARTIST RIGHTS - Sophie  
> Tenn I See - Tenn  
> Yeehaw - Ruby ( Not Sorry )  
> ASSim - Aasim  
> Soupboy - Omar  
> Walker Fucker - James  
> Da Bomb - Mitch  
> Da Bomb 2.0 - Willy

The Ericsinners 2:30 PM Monday

* * *

 

PianoMan: Guys guys guys what’s 9+10

Nuggetlord: are you fucking kidding me

TangerineQueen: Louis why 

Da Bomb: SOME OF US ARE IN CLASS

PianoMan: do you even care about class

Da Bomb: fuck no 

PianoMan: point proven

BROOOdy: you guys better be blowing up my phone for a good fucking reason 

PianoMan: a very good reason I assure you

BROOOdy: Louis I’m deleting your god damn kneecaps I swear to god

TangerineQueen: please do then maybe I’ll be taller 

PianoMan: sorry Clem you’ll never be taller than me

TangerineQueen: :((

Nuggetlord: don’t ruin her dreams like that asshole

Nuggetlord: Wait fuck

TangerineQueen: aww thanks Vi <3

ASSim: okay what the fuck do you guys keep doing to Violet Jesus Christ you’re going to get her suspended with all this you’re doing 

The ACTUAL Cool García: oh god you guys are active class isn’t even out yet

The Cool García: so Clem I think you just broke Violet here

Yeehaw: when is she not

TangerineQueen: oh fuck I’m sorry vi 

An actual angel: goodness 

ASSim: either ask her out already or stop torturing her

TangerineQueen: akdjfjshfhajfnandn

 

* * *

The Big Three 2:50 PM Monday 

 

BROOOdy: AASIM HAS HAD E N O U G H

PianoMan: BOY WENT SICKO MODE

BROOOdy: HO MY GOD

BROOOdy: but will she actually do it

PianoMan: she gives top vibes she probably will 

BROOOdy: Louis gross

PianoMan: I can legally say that as her friend and bc I had a crush on her for like three days 

BROOOdy: oh worm

BROOOdy: but still ew bad I’m getting the thirst repellent 

PianoMan: KANFJSJSJFJE IRS NOT EVEN THIRST USE THAT SHIT ON GABE

BROOOdy: both you and Gabe getting sprayed 

BROOOdy: squirt squirt motherfucker

PianoMan: OSKFJSJFJS PLEASE NO

MulletsRCool: what the fuck are you two doing

PianoMan: aasim singlehandedly ended Clem’s career

MulletsRCool: what

BROOOdy: oh my god read main chat you dumbass

PianoMan: I can’t believe you dated him 

BROOOdy: sHUT UP DONT REMIND ME OH MY GOD LOUIS

MulletsRCool: ow for one 

MulletsRCool: also wow aasim is done with that pining shit

PianoMan: DEAD

PianoMan: ASS

BROOOdy: I really hope Clem does ask her out and soon because good god watching Violet die every time Clem even speaks is getting o l d

PianoMan: I think it’s funny 

MulletsRCool: shut up it’s not

PianoMan: #rude

MulletsRCool: anyways we placing bets or what?

BROOOdy: I give it a week til I lose my fucking mind and throw them in a room together and not let them out 

PianoMan: Clem will put her big balls pants on and ask her out today bet

MulletsRCool: doubt it

MulletsRCool: I give it a solid two or three more months of this 

PianoMan: Wait I just realized shouldn’t your name not be MulletsRCool anymore

MulletsRCool: no because they never stopped being cool

BROOOdy: they did like ,,, several decades ago

 

* * *

The Ericsinners 3:15 PM Monday

Nuggetlord: FUCK YOU AASIM SHUT UO I SWEAR TK GOSDDNFJHSN

ASSim: fight me Violet y’all just need to get together already 

TangerineQueen: yikes can we all calm down ??

Soupboy: aasim please calm down and leave the two be

Yeehaw: yeah I agree not the best way to do ,,, this 

BROOOdy: oh good lord I leave for a seco

The ACTUAL Cool García: ???

PianoMan: you guys deadass got Brody's phone taken away 

Quack: oh fuck whoops

TangerineQueen: dUCK

Quack: Oh jESUS WHAT

TangerineQueen: hi 

Quack: fuck you

An actual angel: will you two be nice for once 

PianoMan: where's ??? Violet ??? She’s gone unnaturally silent

The ACTUAL Cool García: she put her phone in her backpack she’s doing her work

PianoMan: fuck

TangerineQueen: ? Isn’t that a good thing? 

PianoMan: she never works especially not if she’s in a good mood

An actual angel: oh shit that’s not good

 


	5. Broody And Lesbian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized the chapter title could be a pun but nah  
> Anyways we have a broody Vi and only the group chat can cheer the poor baby up  
> Aka by relentlessly pestering Clem to go cheer her unofficial girlfriend up.  
> Also we get to learn why she’s a moody homosexual and as a bonus some old pals return from the grave. Spooky ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character usernames as always ;)
> 
> NuggetLord - Violet  
> TangerineQueen - Clementine  
> PianoMan - Louis  
> MulletsRCool - Marlon  
> Quack - Duck  
> An actual angel - Sarah  
> The Cool García - Gabe  
> The ACTUAL Cool García - Mariana  
> BROOOdy - Brody  
> Bluesy - Minerva  
> ARTIST RIGHTS - Sophie  
> Tenn I See - Tenn  
> Yeehaw - Ruby ( Not Sorry )  
> ASSim - Aasim  
> Soupboy - Omar  
> Walker Fucker - James  
> Da Bomb - Mitch  
> Da Bomb 2.0 - Willy

_The Ericsinners 1:29 PM, Wednesday_

* * *

 

PianoMan: has anyone else noticed vi’s been really moody lately ???

PianoMan: oh fuck wrong chat my b

PianoMan: whatever we need to cheer up our residential lesbian 

The ACTUAL Cool García: I agree Vi’s cool I don’t like her being sad

BROOOdy: yeah

Da Bomb: I mean I don’t really care I just don’t like that sulky snappy attitude 

The Cool García: isn’t she always a little sulky and snappy to be fair?

PianoMan: true but she’s more so than usual

Yeehaw: I can’t help but feel partially responsible 

The ACTUAL Cool García: ???? How?

An actual angel: from what I saw you didn’t do anything Ruby 

Yeehaw: I mean I know but I coulda stopped Aasim 

PianoMan: nobody stops aasim when he goes sicko mode

TangerineQueen: yeah can we please cheer Vi up she doesn’t talk to me that much anymore and it’s making me sad :(

PianoMan: that’s actually a little surprising I thought she’d talk to you regardless

PianoMan: anyways I don’t think any of us will get through to her

BROOOdy: she really warmed up to you Clementine I think you should be the one to try and cheer her up 

The Cool García: to be fair Clem is really good at cheering people up 

Walker Fucker: True. 

TangerineQueen: ajdjfhalfowjshd James you cant just pop in to compliment me oh my god guys shut up it should be a group effort so she knows we all care

PianoMan: trust me last time we tried a group effort

MulletsRCool: I got punched in the balls and Lou nearly lost his dreads

TangerineQueen: oh

PianoMan: it’s not a good idea to crowd her ever

TangerineQueen: I guess I’ll give it a shot?

An actual angel: tell her we love her though !! 

TangerineQueen: of course <3

BROOOdy: omg

Yeehaw: sarah

An actual angel: ?? Yes?

Yeehaw: you’re a literal angel 

An actual angel: ajdjfj

Quack: nO SHES NOT WH

An actual angel: duck hush >:((

* * *

 

_The Ericsinners 2:50 PM, Wednesday_

The Cool García: it’s been a little over an hour do you think Clem cheered her up? 

PianoMan: I hope so I saw her walking to Violet’s dorm like fifteen minutes after we told her to try

_The ACTUAL Cool García changed their nickname to Chocolate!!_

Chocolate!!: well that was shitty timing 

Chocolate!!: I’m sure Clem calmed her down though

PianoMan: I hope so 

An actual angel: oh !!! Clem’s typing !!!! How’d it go

TangerineQueen: hey 

TangerineQueen: it’s okay now Vi’s calmer she just ??? 

TangerineQueen: who’s Minerva? 

PianoMan: oh

BROOOdy: oh fuck

Chocolate!!: ??

Da Bomb: it’s the anniversary isn’t it

Soupboy: yeah 

TangerineQueen: ? I’m so confused and worried

PianoMan: here I’ll dm you I don’t think vi wants everyone here knowing her business 

TangerineQueen: okay?

An actual angel: I hope it’s nothing too serious 

* * *

 

_PianoMan and TangerineQueen 3:20 PM_

 

PianoMan: okay so long story short Minerva is Violet’s ex girlfriend 

TangerineQueen: oh shit

PianoMan: they went through a /really/ bad breakup and it was really bad for Violet because she really loved Minerva 

PianoMan: everybody stayed friends surprisingly though but she and her family moved away to like ,,, ??? Mississippi I think and we all just lost contact 

TangerineQueen: Jesus 

PianoMan: it’s okay though Minerva wasn’t the best person in the end

PianoMan: her brother and sister were sweethearts though

TangerineQueen: I’m sorry :(

PianoMan: nah it’s fine I’m just worried about Vi especially since a lot of unfun anniversaries are coming up for her

PianoMan: I’ll let her tell you those herself because it’s not my place 

TangerineQueen: fair enough 

TangerineQueen: thanks for telling me Lou

PianoMan: no problem Clem 

PianoMan: just please keep our Violet safe

TangerineQueen: Of course

* * *

 

_The Ericsinners 3:59 PM_

 

NuggetLord: you guys talking about me behind my back

An actual angel: hi miss violet are you okay?

NuggetLord: yeah I’m fine 

NuggetLord: @ the og ericsons guess who’s fucking moving back 

PianoMan: wh

BROOOdy: hold on what 

MulletsRCool: fuck ?????

NuggetLord: :)) 


End file.
